


99

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Drabble, Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes!, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, birthday surprise, sprinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in honor of our beloved Bucky Barnes' birthday today! Not much to it, there wasn't really a plot I had in mind, I just wanted to write something for his birthday so here it is, the team giving him a small surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99

“Bucky. Psst. Bucky,” a silence, “ _Psst!_ ”

“Clint, I swear to God, if you don’t get out of my fucking air vent, I will shoot you,” Bucky grumbles into his pillow, pulling a pistol from under it and aiming it at the air vent in the general vicinity of where Clint’s voice was coming from.

“Whoa, big guy. I don’t want a hole in me. Just get up and come to the kitchen,” Clint says, “Before Steve comes to get you.”

Bucky groans again because yeah. If he oversleeps too much through breakfast, Steve will come in with his big puppy dog eyes and give him a speech on eating healthy and breakfast is the most important meal.

“Fine. Whatever. I’m up,” he sighs, pushing himself to a sitting position, blinking and looking around the room. Jarvis helpfully dims the windows so his pupils aren’t assaulted by the sun. He groggily goes through his morning routine, thinking to himself that it’s Barton’s own fault if he sees his junk if he stuck around. Hell, he spent so long with his handlers dressing and undressing him that people seeing him naked isn’t a big deal. He could walk stark (ha) naked down the middle of Time Square and not give a shit.

He’s not sure if it’s a loss of dignity due to what he’s been through or because before the war, he was a self-confident little shit who knew he had a nice body – or so Steve tells him.

He heads toward the elevator off of the living room, looking into the corner of the space as he’s used to, “Is everyone down there, Jarvis?”

“Yes. Sergeant Barnes. The Avengers are all currently on the common floor,” the disembodied voice replies.

“Why?” Bucky asks. It’s taken him awhile to get used to being allowed to ask for more information, given that Hydra only wanted him to know what was strictly necessary. It’s something of an indulgence now – as are most things he was deprived of while in enemy hands.

“My apologies, sir,” Jarvis replies, “But Sir has ordered me to not tell.”

Bucky nods a little but doesn’t reply, mind going to anything he may have done wrong. He steps off of the elevator when it dings open into what can only be described as controlled chaos. 

Clint is handing upside down from a vent, attaching streamers to the ceiling as Natasha hands them up to him. Steve is at the counter, furiously kneading at a pile of dough while stopping every few minutes to flip the bacon in the skillet. Bruce is sitting at the table, icing a big round cake while another already iced cake is sitting beside it. He keeps swatting at Tony’s hand as he tries to dip his finger into the impeccably smooth icing or steal the sprinkles that haven’t been sprinkled on yet. There’s a big bag of confetti that next to half is already spread all over the floor, probably the work of Tony who is seemingly vibrating on his feet as if he’s buzzing on sugar. 

Bucky figures that by the looks of things, he probably is on a sugar high. He notices everyone is wearing pointy hats when suddenly Natasha is beside him, snapping one into place onto his head.

“What the hell is going on?” he murmurs to her but she just gives a grin, all the grace of a ballet dancer in her steps as she walks away.

“What’s up old man?” Tony exclaims suddenly as he spots him.

“Bucky! Happy birthday!!” Steve exclaims, hurrying over to him and throwing his arms around him, forgetting about the apron he’s currently wearing with splashes of flour all over it.

“Birthday?” Bucky asks in confusion, reaching up to adjust the hat’s elastic band over his ears where it had folded one down.

Steve’s expression drops immediately before his bright smile is right back on, “Aww Buck, you remember your birthday right? March 10th, 1916! You were born ninety nine years ago today!” 

“And I thought I was old,” Tony murmurs, grinning as he walks over and claps Bucky on the back.

“Oh yeah. Sure,” Bucky nods. Now that it’s brought to his attention, sure he remembers that. But had no one mentioned it, he never would have even realized the date had any significance.

He’s suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. Not only Steve but the rest of the Avengers are actually putting their time and effort to celebrate a special day for him that most of his life he didn’t even know about. 

He laughs wetly at the cake as Bruce and Tony place a nine candle on each of the sprinkled surfaces, lighting the wick. 

“Thank you, Stevie,” he whispers into his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin as he tries to his from the tears that are suddenly threatening to fall.

“I love you Buck,” Steve replies, “Happy birthday.”


End file.
